Ever since the existence of nuts and bolts, inventors have been creating wrenches that can be utilized to manipulate the same. Many different types and styles of wrenches are available and some antique wrenches are highly collectable based upon their fanciful constructions. Examples of various wrenches are set forth in the following documents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 174,745; 2,379,536; 1,384,887; 1,568,442; 1,840,685; 2,804,794; 3,715,937; and 5,870,932.
In spite of the large number of different styles of wrenches available, there is still a need in the art for an adjustable wrench that can be configured to access and manipulate the body of shut-off valves and nuts and bolts in difficult to reach areas, such as under sinks, behind toilets and inside cabinets where common wrenches sometimes cannot reach or create enough torque to manipulate a nut or bolt. More specifically, a wrench is needed to manipulate valve bodies or nuts on valves containing shut-off knobs and can function in tight or low clearance spaces. An adjustable wrench is needed that can approach a valve from the rear such as in the case of a straight stop valve or from a top or bottom in the case of an angle stop valve in order to make repair or installation a relatively easy task.